


wounded

by deldie



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Injuries, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deldie/pseuds/deldie
Summary: After getting injured, Rei's only wish is to be a little more human.(FYI this takes place before Kaworu is introduced, I like to think that they'd befriend eachother over their similar angel roots.)
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Souryuu Asuka Langley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	wounded

"Hold still."   
Asuka focused as she cleaned the wounds on Rei's arms and knees. Laying next to her were an array of bandaids in different sizes and colors scattered across the floor. About 3/4ths of the way on their walk home, Rei's foot had gotten snagged on something on the ground below her, causing her to trip and fall forward. Normally this would only just break the skin, leaving it a little sore. But this was Rei, and she was incredibly fragile. If she got thrown around a little too much in her Eva, it was a guaranteed hospital visit. Rei's skin was bleeding, so Asuka panicked and hurried her back to their apartment. Rei looked down at Asuka pensively.   
"I am sorry."   
"Hey now, it's not your fault Wondergirl!" Asuka answered, still looking at the wounds as she wiped the dried blood off of her kneecaps. Rei didn't like this part of her. Asuka could take a hit and act as if nothing happened. But it wasn't the same when it came to Rei. She found that it took longer for her to heal from her wounds than it did for the other pilots. She despised this part of herself. It made her loathe her body.  
"I wish that it were different, Asuka." She spoke.  
"What do you mean? Have I...done something wrong?" Asuka abruptly stopped her doctoring to look up at Rei.  
"No, not at all. There is nothing wrong with you. It is rather... myself." Her face looked saddened as she put one hand on Asuka's shoulder.  
"WHAT!? How can anything be wrong with you! You're Wondergirl after all! You're perfect in every way!" Asuka rebutted.  
"You are too kind to me," the periwinkle haired girl blushed, "but compared to all the others at NERV, I am different. You know this. I am not human."  
"So what if you're part angel!? It doesn't matter to me. You're more human than everyone at NERV combined." Asuka focused on the other girl's wounds again, the stinging of the ointment reverberating through Rei's skin.  
"Asuka, listen to me, _please_."   
Asuka paused again, this time giving her full attention. "When I had nothing, I would sit and watch all the humans around me. They are so passionate, so intelligent, and so talented. At that time, I was not sure how to comprehend emotions. But even still, I admired them. I wanted to be like them. They had something they could call their own. In a sea full of humans, I feel a sense of isolation. I am aware that I do not look like them, or feel like them, or act like they do. It makes me feel alone. The only other beings of similar fashion are the clones of myself seated within the dummy plugs. And when I am injured like this, it only reminds me more of what I am not." Asuka gazed at Rei, struck with an emotion Rei could not comprehend. Perhaps it was an amalgamation of several emotions at once, she thought. Asuka hesitated for a moment before answering. She wished she could say that she understood, but she knew she didn't. She couldn't possibly understand. But she wanted to be there for Rei regardless. She raised herself off of the floor and sat beside Rei on the bed, holding her hand.  
"You know," Asuka brought herself to speak, "Maybe you felt isolated because no one ever allowed you to be a human in the first place?" Rei looked away from Asuka, an inquisitive look on her face. "I mean, think about it. The Commander treats you like a doll, and Dr. Akagi treats you like dirt. They put you in a run down apartment complex in the middle of nowhere by yourself and expected you to be okay. If they had just allowed you to talk, or cared enough not to separate you from the rest of the world, then maybe you would feel more human. But you're compassionate like a human, you feel pain, joy and love. If they had just gotten to know you, they would know that. Anyone has the capability to be human, but it takes someone really special to be an angel." Asuka talked as she traced circles onto Rei's hand.  
"I suppose...I have never thought of it that way." Rei stumbled on her words as her hand slightly shook in Asuka's gentle grasp.  
"Hmph. Aren't you glad you have me then?" Asuka smirked.  
"I am." It was short but sweet, and enough to bring Asuka to kiss Rei's fingertips. Rei blushed profusely as Asuka stared at her lovingly.  
"So, are you still planning on putting bandaids on me?" "Geez, I don't remember teaching you how to have an attitude!" Asuka smiled as she picked up the bandaids, placing the multicolored bandages gently on her wounds.  
"And if you're worried about being too breakable, I'll put you back together."

**Author's Note:**

> i care them 💙🧡


End file.
